Louy Ordo
Louy Ordo is a neutral Force-user that stands on the border of the Light and Dark side of the Force. Louy was born to a Mandolorian father, and because of that, he thought of himself as a mando, but hated himself for it. Louy was taken in by the jedi where he learned about the Force before eventually turning to the Dark Side and becoming Darth Beezlebub. Through being tortured to insanity, Louy had turned darker, become blind, and had become scarred all over his body including having the Sith code scarred and burned onto his back. After turning back to the light, Louy now has two personalities: Louy Ordo, the friendly calm and loyal Force-user, and Darth Beezlebub, the insane bloodthirsty Sith. Biography Early Years Louy was born on Taris to Beatrice and Wilson Ordo. Beatrice was an average girl born on Alderaan that craved adventure. She found this in a mandalorian visitor, Wilson Ordo. Beatrice stowed away with him when he left the planet and eventually, Louy was concieved. Soon they made there way to Taris where Louy was born. Knowing that his previous life as the head of a mercenary gang was over, Wilson Ordo became angry, fustrated, and an alcoholic. He saw his wife and son as chains. Louy's mother saw Louy as the thing that started to split her and Wilson apart and as a burden. Louy recieved regular beatings from his father and developed a fear of fighting because of it. Wilson saw that as a huge weakness and that Louy was not worthy of becoming a man. When Louy was 5, he refused to fight a classmate and had been beaten. When he returned home, bruised and bloody,Louy's father flipped out and started to beat him for refusing to fight. After being smacking Louy around for a bit, Wilson took out his blade and put it in Louy's hand. Wilson drunkily screamed at Louy to stab him with it, knowing that Louy would do nothing. However, Louy had finally snapped and overcame his fear of fighting. He stabbed his father with Wilson's own blade and killed him. Beatrice Ordo immediatly disowned Louy and forced him out into the streets. Jedi Training Louy lived on the streets for a matter of a few weeks before a Jedi Knight found him. This particular Jedi Knight had been sent on a mission to find an apprentice in order for him to be promoted to a master. After being unsuccessful in finding a forcesensitive person suitable to be trained under him, he sensed potential in Louy and grudgingly took him to the Jedi. The master did not care for Louy and neither did the other Jedi when they found out about how he had killed his father. Louy did not have any friends and was shun by the rest of the Jedi. It was not all bad, though, as he spent his time practicing and training in the art of lightsaber combat and became a master of that in a short amount of time. Louy's Fall The Jedi Council finally decided that Louy was too much of a liability to keep with the Jedi as they were certain that he was destined to turn to the dark side. If they let Louy stay with the Jedi, they were sure that he would drag others down with him. Instead, the council decided to send him off on a dangerous, suicidal mission. Louy went to Malachor V to oversee another Jedi's mission when he was captured by a group of Sith. To entertain themselves, they kept Louy and proceeded to torture him in their Star Destroyer. Over months of torture Louy had been blinded and had the Sith code scarred into his back with heated Sith Swords. Finally snapping, Louy became insane and crushed the fleet of Star Destroyers together and went off to kill the rest of the Sith and collect lightsabers. Louy then adopted the name Darth Beezlebub and learned of the Sith ways from Sith Holocrons within the wreckage. After living a few years on the Dark Side, Louy eventually found his way back to the light, and lives on both sides of the Force. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mandalorians Category:Sith